The Lego: Invasion
"They are coming...for our planet". -Tagline 1 "What they swore they saw in the past...shall be seen in the present". -Tagline 2 "The aliens are coming". -Tagline 3 The Lego: Invasion is an upcoming LEGO movie. Plot In the year 2999, LEGO Minifigures live in Sydney in harmony. At one house, a LEGO Queen band has just finished playing the hit song "Bohemian Rhapsody". While congratulating them, Snow Trooper has a vision of terrible things. The medics try to comfort him and fail.Snow Trooper passes out and falls into a coma The next night, the minifigures celebrate Roger's and Benzo's 26th birthday.During the party, Tin Man drifts away from them for a moment. He sends and invasion signal into outer space and quickly hides it when Freddie comes towards him and talks to him. While the minifigures are in their sleep, the Boss Alien arrives. Snow Trooper awakens from his coma and during a walk around the house, he discovers one minifigure dead. He tries to warn the minifigures about this but they don't believe his story about the aliens. That night, the power blacks out and Courtney is killed by the Boss Alien. The next day, the Boss Alien attacks them and kidnaps three robots, Freddie Mercury, and Eddie. He takes them to his evil lair and prepares to kill them. Before he can, Snow Trooper, Race Jet, Motorrad and the others stage a breakout and kill most of the aliens. Back at home, the minifigures realize that the aliens want to terraform Earth and are targeting The Eiffel Tower for colonization. Together, they strategize a plan to stop them which places Mine Loader and Forklift on ground attack and the rest of the team (except for Opti who is on vacation in New York City) on Aerial Attack. Meanwhile, the Boss Alien rampages through the cities, killing millions in an attempt to reach Paris. The minifigures prep up the vehicles. Race Jet is given a parachute, some machine guns and some RPG's, Motorrad is equipped with slicer blades, Mine Loader is equipped with a barrel full of explosives, Forklift is equipped with barrel full of toxic gas and Freddie and Benzo are positioned on top of the Tour Mont Parnasse with guns. Snow Trooper volunteers to pilot Race Jet and Chewbacca pilots the'' Millennium Falcon''. During preparation, the Boss Alien reaches the city of Paris. Upon reaching Paris, the Boss Alien is attacked by the air attack. They take out his forces and after doing so, they manage to attack him. However, after being shot multiple (If not, numerous times) times by Freddie and Benzo, the Boss Alien destroys the Tour Mont Parnasse. Freddie survives and seriously injured while Benzo is crushed to death by the top half of the tower. The Boss Alien destroys the explosives and absorbs the toxins.Race Jet tries to shoot him but after some time, the Boss Alien punches him, incapacitating his guns and landing gear so he can't take off for a while (However, he manages to land safely). Motorrad manages to cut across his back twice but his giant rotor is incapacitated so he can't fly. The Millennium Falcon ''is the only fully operational battle vehicle. However, while climbing The Eiffel Tower, the Boss Alien sticks it upside down by throwing some of it's own sticky blood at it. The Boss Alien continues climbing the tower. Chewbacca uses the ''Falcon's ''Hyperdrive to break free from the blood. It rockets up into the skies and comes down while Chewbacca escapes the doomed spaceship. The Boss Alien plants the colonization device and activates it, but the ''Millennium Falcon comes crashing down on top of the building exploding the device and disintegrating BOTH the Boss Alien and The Millennium Falcon. Before the minifigures can celebrate the just-won victory, the Tin Man reveals that he sent the aliens to Earth. He had lied to Freddie on Benzo's and Roger's 26th birthday when he asked what he was doing. In a fit of rage and firey fury, Snow Trooper attacks Tin Man with his own fire axe. this evolves into a fight, which ends soon after Race Jet uses his VTOL (Vertical Take Off and Landing gear) to incinerate Tin Man, killing him. Race Jet and the others leave the ruined city of Paris with Mercury telling the audience of the battle they just watched. At home, the minifigures are finally able to celebrate the Paris victory by eating food and with Queen playing the hit song "We Are The Champions" as a reference to the victory. A sequel titled The LEGO: Age of Tin Man, is scheduled for release.